Sudden Realization
by Blue-lament
Summary: Masaya's gone. Ichigo is falling. Who will lift her up?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

She sat stood there, snowflakes falling and mixing with the rain. She stood waiting like a princess for her prince or a woman waiting for her husband to come back from the sea. But she knew he wouldn't come. He never would again. She'd told him to leave her alone, to never come near her again. _Masaya... why?_

The boy that had seemed so perfect turned out to be not so perfect in the end. He had cheated on her and she knew it. But she'd disregarded it, for whatever the reason had been. He'd hurt her. And as she stood in the sleet, slowly freezing, she looked up at the sky. _Why?_

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Ryou Shirogane. "What are you doing? You're going to freeze out here!" He shouted over the wind.

"That's the point!" She shouted back.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the cafe. "I'm not going to let you freeze Ichigo. Sorry."

She looked at the hand that held her own, pulling her forward, forcing her frozen legs to move. "Carry me," she whispered. "I can't feel my legs."

Stopping he turned to the girl. Her cheeks were rosy, her nose was red and so were the tips of her ears. Her hair danced on the wind. She was beautiful. He stooped to give her a piggy back and she climbed on, leaning against him, resting. "Thank you."

Once inside the cafe Ryou let her down and helped her into the kitchen. As she found a place around the island in the centre of the room he put the kettle on, making tea when it was done. Going to sit beside her he watched as she let her hair down, placing the ribbons on the table as he put a cup of tea down in front of her. He watched her hair fall. Over the years it had grown out it fell to the middle of her back now. She had grown a bit taller, but not by much. She had filled out nicely, had curves in all the right places. She wasn't just beautiful. She was gorgeous.

"Thank you. Again," Ichigo said looking into her cup of tea.

"Why were you out there anyway?" Ryou asked studying her as she tensed at the question.

"Trying to freeze. Trying to forget," Ichigo answered looking up, finding the wall ahead of her interesting to look at. There was a moment of silence and Ryou's unspoken question was answered. "Masaya cheated on me. He's been cheating on me for a while. I refused to accept it. But tonight I was finally forced to, when I caught him. I guess I didn't want to acknowledge it because I liked being loved. Even if it wasn't real."

"Did you ever think that there might be someone else that loves you? For real?" Ryou asked looking at her. And when she turned to him, a questioning look on her face, he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo tensed as Ryou's lips pressed against her own. It was only for a second but it was enough for Ryou's feelings for the girl to be conveyed.

Pulling back he looked at her. Her body was tense. Her eyes were hard to read. "I'm sorry," he whispered, averting his eyes. It was a stupid move. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her.

Ichigo sat quietly. _Since when? _Since when had Ryou felt anything besides friendship towards her. She'd had feelings for Ryou once upon a time but compressed them because of Masaya. Could she uncover those feelings again, now that Masaya was gone? "Ryou?" She asked.

He looked up from the empty cup in front of him to look at the girl, the beautiful girl beside him. The one he'd fallen in love with ever since the beginning. "Yeah?""Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, Ichigo. I love the way you walk, the way your face lights up when you smile. I love everything about you," Ryou explained. "If Masaya cheated on you it's his loss, not yours. He lost a wonderful girl."

"You think so?" Ichigo asked him, a smile forming. She lost the ability to speak as she stared into his swimming pool blue eyes, just inches away from her own much plainer brown ones. Finding her voice she whispered, "kiss me."

Ryou gladly obliged. He kissed her gently, only a little butterfly kiss. But slowly the kiss deepened. Ichigo felt electrified, as if she'd been struck by lightning . . . Only better. You can't wrap your arms around lightning or feel lightning's heart skip a beat beneath yours can you? You can't taste the tea he'd had to drink, or smell the nice clean scent of his shirt. Unlike lightning she could do all of this with Ryou. And she did.

The two individuals pressed themselves as close to each other as possible. Finally pulling away to breathe they stared at each other, his forehead resting against her own. "Now why haven't we done that before?" Ryou asked, breathless.

"I had a boyfriend," Ichigo reminded him, amazed that she possessed the capability to speak.

"Oh yeah," he said, holding on to the girl. Lifting his head he noticed something. "You're shivering." He rubbed his hands along her arms, in hopes of warming her up.

"What do you expect. My clothes are wet. I just stood outside in that miserable weather without a proper jacket." Ichigo sighed pushing herself against the boy in front of her.

"Come upstairs. You can borrow something of mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Taking her hand he lead her upstairs, to his room. Inside she sat on the edge of his bed and waited until Ryou returned to her with a pair of sweatpants and sweater. "I'll leave so you can change," Ryou said. "Call if you need anything."

Ichigo nodded as Ryou left. She sat on the end of the bed before beginning to pull of her shirt, but stopped. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks then just stood in the centre of his room after taking off her hoodie.

After a while she heard a soft knock at the door. The door opened with a small creak. Ryou walked in. Her back was facing him but she could feel his stare. "Something wrong?" Ryou asked standing in the doorway, hand still on the knob.

"Not particularly," Ichigo sighed and turned to him. He groaned silently upon the sight of her. Her shirt clung to her like a second skin. Through the white cotton fabric he could see her pink bra with little strawberries on it. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Ryou asked beginning to shut the door.

"Nothing really," Ichigo said, studying the floor. "Just . . ."

"What?" Ryou asked coming to stand in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Masaya never kissed me like you just did. I could never feel any emotion from him. But with you it was different." Ichigo didn't look up. "I think . . . I think I've fallen in love with you." At that she did look up, only to have her stolen in a kiss.

She could feel the emotion that was poured into the kiss. The passion behind it. "I love you Ichigo. I love so much," Ryou sighed, crushing her body against his own. Kissing her again the two clung to each other as if their lives were at stake.

Stepping forward he pushed her backwards, towards the bed. "May I make love to you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed, did she really want this? Was she ready for this? She'd never gone beyond the typical teenage make out session. Ryou seemed to sense her hesitation. "Are you still a virgin?" He asked and Ichigo nodded slowly, hair falling in her eyes. "I'll be gentle. But it'll hurt, gauranteed. Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded again. She wanted this. She loved the man that stood in front of her. "I'm sure." Finally looking up, she answered. "I want this more than anything I've ever wanted before."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou's hand reached and caressed her hair, running his finger through the soft locks of auburn hair. Ichigo lay down as his hands grazed over her chest, so quickly the slight action was doubted at having taken place.

Closing the gap between them, he seized her lips in a hungry kiss. She let out a tiny gasp and blushed more and shyly before she started to kiss back, giving him short and timid pecks.

Licking at her bottom lip, he silently begged her to give him access to her luscious mouth and eventually she granted him the permission that he needed. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he massaged it against hers and he heard a little moan escape her throat.

Slowly the kiss deepened. Their tongues danced and raged in a battle for dominance. Who won in the end neither really knew because they had to stop for the need to breathe.

Ryou fingered the edge of her shirt as he looked into her eyes. Ichigo nodded, giving him permission to remove the shirt. She arched her back so that he could successfully discard the garment. Once the shirt was gone Ryou looked at her.

There was something soft about the gaze, almost as if it entailed admiration. "Beautiful," he whispered as the lights flickered. He kissed her lips softly before moving down her jaw line to her chest. She shivered when he leant in and kissed the valley between her breasts, before removing her bra.

He then slid her jeans down with her panties, after a brief second of unzipping them. As they were pushed down, he slid his fingers over the newly exposed skin as the lights flickered once more before going out.

The jeans fell from the bed. Ryou loomed over her, still fully dressed, observing the body below him.

She was delicate. She was so small, something he'd never quite noticed. Her eyes shone in the now darkness of the room. Her skin was pale against the dark; it was almost morbid who white her flesh seemed to be.

He caressed the inside of her thighs. One would think it dangerous to have skin so soft. How did she stand the cloth against it? She was so fragile. How did she manage to not fall apart?

Ichigo reached up and cupped the side of his face, pulling down to kiss him lightly. Pulling back she sat up, and trembling, inexperienced, lifted his shirt. When her hands crawled up to his chest, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, a mix of strawberry and vanilla. He could feel her pulse beating rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as Ryou rested his head on her breast, putting his ear over hear heart, listening. It beat rapidly like a fast ticking clock.

Ichigo was surprised when Ryou took her hand and tangled their fingers. He touched their lips together and kissed her. They lingered chastely; he pushed away the hair that had fallen in her eyes. Looking at her once more, he stood to remove his pants and boxers, with a small sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?"He asked climbing over her again, but a finger on his lips stopped him from saying any more.

Ichigo kissed him and whispered, "I'm sure," with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou kissed the girl again as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. "Forgive me," he whispered when he came to her barrier and thrusted all the way in.

He winced as Ichigo spasmed in pain, her chocolate eyes flying open and filling with tears. He watched as she bit her lip in pain. He watched a single tear roll down her face. He reached out and caught the tear on his thumb. He hated seeing her like this. He started to pull out. A small voice stopped him.

"No, don't," Ichigo wiggled her hips a bit, finding that if she moved it didn't hurt as much. Ryou pulled out and thrust back in. Slowly the two found rhythm and they as if they were one.

Ichigo's eyes closed in pleasure, she could feel the heat rising. As if sensing this Ryou sped up his motions.

Soon enough , Ryou felt her walls clench against him. "Ryou!" His name sounded like a song when she cried out. He soon followed her on the wave of pleasure that washed over them.

Ryou let out an exhausted breath and collapsed beside Ichigo. "I love you," he whispered, pulling a blanket over top of them.

"I love you too," She whispered back, voice barely audible, eyes falling shut. Ichigo curled into this cest and Ryou's arms tightened around her, vowing never to let her go as he too let sleep overcome him.

*(sorry for the short chapter........ I'm supposed to be studying for exams XD)*


	6. Chapter 6

_Tmp Tmp Tmp. _The sound of little footsteps sounded on the stairs. Then came a little girls cry. "Daddy!"

"Ryou," Ichigo looked up from her book as she sat in the kitchen. "She wants you."

"I heard," He said looking towards the doorway of the kitchen as a little girl popped her head in. "What's up, Honey?"

"Puzzle," The little girl said. The three year old had a tendency to use one word sentences.

"Did you finish one?" Ichigo asked. The two watched as the girl's face lit up and she nodded exuberantly.

"Well then. Why are we just standing around? Let's go see!" Ryou exclaimed, picking up Honey to go see her claim of victory over the puzzle.

Ichigo watched them go as she put her book down on the countertop. As she got up off the chair, Ryou poked his head around the corner. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled placing one hand on her stomach absentmindedly. "I'll be there in a minute." Ryou nodded and disappeared again. She listened to the sound of his feet on the stairs. Sighing she following the two.

Standing at the top of the stairs she followed the sound of Honey's laughter to the girls bedroom. She watched from the doorway as Ryou congratulated her. Honey giggled as Ryou reached out and tickled her. He took to fatherhood well.

"Mommy!" Ichigo snapped out of here reverie as soon as she heard the little girl's voice and felt the a tiny hand encompass her wrist. "Come watch me do another puzzle.."

Kneeling down beside Ryou, Ichigo watched her daughter intently as she went through the collection of puzzles, trying to find one she wanted to do. When she felt Ryou's arm snake around her waist she leaned into him. "We're going to have to bring her crib back up," Ichigo sighed as Honey whipped out a puzzle from under her bed and emptied the contents of the box onto the floor.

"We'll have to buy new toys. I don't think Honey will be very willing to share hers, but you never know," Ryou laughed.

"I'm glad I married you," Ichigo whispered, kissing him gently.

~END~


End file.
